


20 Years later

by Moosegirl6



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M, Gen, Max Fang 20 years later, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosegirl6/pseuds/Moosegirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 years after 'Fang', but without any of the books which come after it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Years later

20 years later 

 

A gust of wind rushed through my hair sweeping it into my face as I rose up over the house and headed in the opposite direction as to where Angel expected me to be in less than 9 hours.

The suburbs thinned out the further I got away from the hustle and bustle of preparations and the desert came into view as a vast expanse of land, only stopped by glorious cliffs that I hastened towards.

I landed on top of the cliff and finally, after all these years I saw Fang waiting for me. I had known that he would change, and I had expected to not be able to recognise him, but I could still see the Fang I knew and had loved what feels like a lifetime ago, which it practically was. I couldn’t speak.

I’d had a whole monologue prepared for when I saw him, but now he was here in the flesh and not just an image in my mind, I couldn’t say anything, I just wanted to hold him, to feel his arms around me again, to be my Fang, like before.It appeared he felt the same way. We stood still for a fraction of a second before we rushed towards each other, not entirely sure how to embrace, but trying any way.

For the first time in a long time, I felt his arms encircle my waist and I pulled my hands through his long hair as our lips met, perfectly, it seemed. All the years just melted away as we kissed and we were fifteen again, and nothing had changed. He was still there and I could still tell him I loved him.

The wind blew at us and the sun beat down, but we stood together for one wonderful moment before we had to pull apart to breathe and stare in to each other’s eyes.

“I missed you” I managed to say before I lost all train of thought, staring into Fang’s eyes.

“I know. I missed you too, but I had to. You know I had to.” He said, imploring me to understand, to not beat him to a pulp.

“You know, I had a whole speech planned about how I was so heart broken when you left and how it took me years to finally understand why you did it, to really understand,” I said, my face soft enough for him to know I wasn’t going to hurt him, but stern enough so he knew I was serious.

“And how even then I still didn’t completely understand, even though I thought I did, and because of that I was so mad at you.” I smirked before finishing

“I was especially mad at you for not deleting your junk off the computer.” He looked surprised at that.

“What, you hadn’t planned for me to read the first draft of your letter? Or those blog posts? Or that letter to Dylan?”

“No. I didn’t plan for that. I just...” He paused and shook his head slightly and let out a gush of breath in to my face, blowing my fringe off my face

“forgot.” He finished, looking a bit ashamed.

“Well, it made me laugh after making me cry the first time and making me want to beat you up.” I said, not very reassuringly. He laughed slightly, making me smile, his eyes lighting up, making my stomach feel all warm and, well, fuzzy.

“You didn’t see-“He stopped, clearly embarrassed about something. “How is everyone?” he asked hesitantly instead.

“They’re good. We had decided to have a permanent house near here. Well, I say ‘we’ I mean I decided and everyone nodded in agreement, afraid of upsetting me. Y’know. “We have six houses in total, spread across the country and we each chose one, but mine is the main one that we congregate at."

Of course, we also have other places to stay, Nudge and her husband live in LA with their two year girl Amy, and Iggy and Ella moved into a house in Arizona to be near mom, who has been brilliant with babysitting of Total and Akila’s two litters of pups as well as Amy when needed. I live in the house near here.

Gazzy has officially moved into a house in Malibu with his girlfriend of 6 years which has left Dylan with an empty house as they used to room together.

“Oh and Angel, who had begged to move to France has consented to live in upstate New York, near enough to get to Manhattan within minutes, but far enough away no one would see her flying in the woods behind her house. Although, I don’t think I’ll be okay if I don’t get to New York before 11 o clock.”

I said, looking at my watch then grinning up at him.

“Huh?” asked Fang, confused at my last sentence.

“Angel’s getting married today.”I explained.

“Oh. That makes sense.” He said no sign of surprise on his faultless face.

“Yeah,” I said “I wouldn’t be surprised if she set the date for today on purpose. Her and me are the only ones who remembered that it is 20 years today, and that’s only because I remembered and she keeps such a close eye on me.”

“You’ve been well looked after.” He said, his eyes smiling.

“Yeah” I said gently, the flock had looked after me so much since Fang went.

“I thought it was meant to be you looking after them.” He stated, teasing me.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” I responded to his teasing with the same tone as him “But you know, there will be no one to look after me once Angel has ‘taken care of me’ for being late for her wedding.” I told him sternly.

“Yeah there will be.” He declared casually. “Me.” My heart fluttered and I felt my insides melt, but before I let him kiss me, I put my finger on his lips.

“Just let me get one thing straight.” I said firmly “I do not have bony toes.” He started laughing as we jumped of the cliff, heading towards Angel and the rest of our flock, which was, finally, whole again.


End file.
